Textiles include cloth or fabric which may be used for various purposes including manufacture of clothing, window coverings, furniture coverings, towels, bed sheets, and many others. Textiles are often made by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knotting or pressing natural or artificial fibers together. Textiles can be made from any number of materials, in a variety of colors, by a variety of techniques, and for a variety of purposes.
Clothing is one of the primary uses of textiles. Tailors and dressmakers use textile fabric to make fine dresses and suits. Clothing manufacturers use textile fabric to mass produce shirts, trousers, dresses, and the like. Additionally, simple strips of textile fabric may be used to make scarfs, sarongs, wraps, skirts, shawls, and the like.
Additionally, textiles may be adorned with various ornaments or accessories to enhance the appearance of the textile. For example, ornamental flowers or brooches may be attached to the textile to improve its appearance or add design elements to finished products. Typically such ornaments are sewn or pinned in place.